I Just Can't Forgive You
by IronBat99
Summary: While everyone else is enjoying quality-time together, Sub-Zero has an uncomfortable encounter with someone we all know. (Yaoi; Slash) Scorpion x Sub-Zero!


**I Just Can't Forgive You:**

_Author's Note- I've been reading Scorpion/Sub-Zero-stories lately, and there seems to be not enough. This Fan-Base lacks so much, and it hurts. I'll probably make a chapter-filled story later on, but for now, this one-shot will have to do. Not much romance though. Also, Bi-Han is Noob, but Kuai is still normal.)_

_Enjoy_

"By the Elder-Gods, what have you done?!" Raiden asked with shock.

"It wasn't my fault, Jaxs' the one who has the robot-arms!" Johnny answered back. The four of them, including Liu Kang, wen't shopping to EarthRealm to buy gifts for Sonya and Kitanna. As soon as they walked out the store, Johnny said a joke, annoying Jax. With rage, Jax tried his best to calm down to the minor-insult, but failed when the blonde increased his childish-motives. Since Jax was the one holding the feminine-items, he accidentally squeezed too tight, causing them to shatter. 'Oops' was what he replied.

"Johnny, as much as I dislike accusing others under these circumstances, you were the reason Jax became out-raged, were you not?" Raiden asked.

"Well, uh, about-" Johnny was unable to finish his sentence, because Liu barged in.

"Why must you always, how does Sonya say it, f"k it up?" All three of them looked at Liu. He was in no mood of returning stares, but only to Cage.

"I'll answer that. 'Cause it's his damn job, always actin' like a dumbass!" Dropping the broken gifts, Jax speed-walked up to the blonde, and held him by the neck of his dress-shirt.

"Jax, I do not prefer you commit such actions, for it was him who offered to pay charges on the valuables. We'll discover new areas to scavenge for the ladies." Listening to Raiden's wise words, Jax set him down. Not so gently though.

"Jeesh, it was just a jo-"

"Don't push it Cage!" Jax snapped back. Liu just shook his head, and Raiden teleported them to a different department, when there was no one looking of course.

•Meanwhile, in NetherRealm•

"Master, why have you not…given me…a face?" Scorpion, the Spectre hesitated. Quan-Chi sat there on his throne, reading a spell-book, just for more practice. He smoothly lowered the book from his eyes, and stared down at Scorpion, who seemed surprisingly, nervous…

"Ah, Scorpion. I knew this question would be asked sooner or later. But I must disappoint you, my intentions are of no concern to you. Leave me…

"But Master, I've always felt…empty, like nothing! Surely if you can't replace my appearance with something more suitable, then you can explain why! All I want-"

"Enough! Be gone, or else I will forbid you from leaving this place…forever." Quan-Chi's eye-color changed as he calmed down, and began to read the book in his hands.

"As you wish…Master." Bowing down, Scorpion made his comment sound more threatening. Luckily, Quan was already re-focused on the pages, so Scorpion ran off to EarthRealm.

•Back in EarthRealm•

The quadruple returned from their trip, and immediately received greetings from everyone else.

"Hey babe, wanna see what I gotcha?" Johnny remarked to Sonya.

"Huh, yeah. Just don't call me that again, got it?"

"No problem, baby." Yeah, he did that on purpose. She just rolled her eyes and dug in the bag, and soon, gasped.

"[Gasp] Oh my! How did you know?!" Gripping the neck-chain tightly, Sonya hugged Johnny, while Jax mentally patted himself on the back.

"Oh, Jax told me you don't like jewelry, so I got you that instead. Cool, huh? It even says your name."

"Cool? You mean, awesome! Thanks…you too, Jax." Sonya smiled at her partner. He just winked back.

"Hey, hey. You had your chance." Johnny grabbed Sonya by the waist, and stuck his tongue to Jax. Being astonished by the attention, Sonya shrugged with delight, and Jax made a look that kinda said Johnny was right. He wasn't jealous…obviously, jealousy got Cage easily.

"Wow Liu, I love it. I have no idea what it is, but I love it." Apparently, being a shopper for the first time, the Shoulin-Warrior was a hot-head. So much references Johnny and Jax gave him that instead, he got her a…

"Watch, it's a watch. It tells you the time when in Kombat, or, on the run." Wow, nice job Liu…

"Oh, well then. It'll make good use. Thank you…" Kitanna did mean it, but she was still surprised of the object.

"Here, let me attach it to your wrist." He reached out, and softly equipped her, while she smiled. Not far from the gathering, Scorpion hood in the bushes. He became accustomed of not spying, but keeping a look-out for these Earth-Dwellers. He didn't like what OutWorld brought to these people. These men and women fought with Honor, respect and…

"What are you doing here, Scorpion?" Asked an all-too familiar voice. A voice that sounded angry.

"…It's you. Don't bother me, Sub-Zero. I haven't traveled here to harm anyone." Scorpion only looked at him for a mere-second.

"And again, I don't believe you. Leave…" Sub-Zero demanded. As expected, the Spectre stood up and faced the Lin-Kuei. A bit too close.

"I don't take orders from you Kuai. I only speak the truth."

"Don't ever call me by my name. Only friends do."

"Hmph, of course. Why would I want to be a close-acquaintance with you?"

"…Can you just go…please?" He sounded calm and, polite? To him? Even Scorpion didn't believe it. He's seen Kuai behave only with others. He had many manners, and could always give a perfect smile, even with the mask on. Wait…perfect? Where did that come from?

"Very well. I will be back tomorrow though. Only I am capable of protecting you and your friends."

"Since when do we require protection? We can manage ourselves. You're not Scorpion…"

"Grrr. I am Scorpion, you fool! It's just…I want to do what's right. Living down there is…lonely. I want to be on your side, correct my wrong-doing of your bro-"

"Stop it! You are but a slave to Quan-Chi, an enemy…the murderer of my brother! Raiden will never accept you, nor no one else…especially me. Leave…" He looked away from the Spectre, as if, ready to cry. What Scorpion said, ticked something inside. Scorpion wanted so badly to slice him in pieces, but his other half, didn't. Didn't 'want' to. He knew the pain he caused for the younger-sibling. But, it wasn't entirely his responsibility either. He remembered when he tried acting on Raiden's advice. When he faced Bi-Han for the last time, he wasn't going to kill him. In that moment, something…or someone possessed him for killing Kuai's brother. Now, Kuai is tortured, by seeing Noob Saibot…

"Sub-Zero…I truly am-"

"Shutup! I will kill you!" Kuai formed his icey-aura in his hands, and readied in position. He was tearing. And by him yelling, everybody else heard him. Scorpion quickly reflexed and teleported himself and Kuai away from attention, leaving the others speechless. As soon as they both landed in an area that looked like a forest, Sub-Zero yanked Scorpion's hands off his shoulders.

"Don't touch me demon!"

"Listen to me! I am sorry!" Scorpion just…

"…What?" Kuai couldn't believe it.

"I am sorry. I know we are rivals, and we both seek for avenging, but does it really have to be this way…?" Both didn't think this was reality. Was Scorpion actually trying to form an alliance? The weirdest part was that, Scorpion was gripping the other's shoulders again. His hands felt warm…and comfortable?

"What's gotten into you? Is this another trick? Has Quan-Chi assigned you for this fakery?!" He sounded impatient, so Scorpion answered fast.

"This is the path I have chosen, and the decision I wish to fulfill. Please…can I join?" He seemed desperate. Sub-Zero only looked down and replied.

"Let me go…" As commanded, he was free, and stood there for a moment, glaring at the Spectre's glowing eyes. They were…impressive.

"And?" Scorpion asked.

"We'll see what happens…in the mean time, do not monitor us. And don't ever…call me Kuai." Cooling off from the anger, Sub-Zero roughly turned around and walked away.

"You know where you're going?" Scorpion sounded like he was smirking.

"(Sh¤¤!) Of course I do…I am gone!" He started to run. Scorpion almost laughed.

_**Peace...**_

_Before you go~ Was it good? A little comedy here and there, but other than that, it's all good. I sure hope I made you smile. No romance, as I said before. Scorpion was a little out of character I think. Wasn't he a little nice? Well, that's 'cause he just wanted a damn face, but f"kin' Quan doesn't give it to him! Whatever, I'm hungry_!


End file.
